


Sandwiches and Demons

by TeeseForestrunner



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Accidental Demon Summoning, Alternate Universe - Demons, Crofter's Organic Spread (Sanders Sides), It has Patton so that should be obvious, M/M, Roman is now mentioned, Tags Are Hard, also Virgil is mentioned but not present, and Virgil plays a bigger role, but both are just barely there, no beta we die like men, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-01-05 11:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21207722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeseForestrunner/pseuds/TeeseForestrunner
Summary: Patton is making a sandwich when an unexpected visitor appears.





	1. The Summoning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like two days and refuse to look back for too long. If you find any mistakes please feel free to roast me for them in the comments. :)

Patton thought he knew what to expect from today, but he couldn't have been more wrong if he tried. It was a normal day; he woke up early to feed and walk his dog, ate a healthy breakfast (sugary cereal and way too buttery toast is totally good for you, so thanks Virgil), and got some work done in his garden since it was his day off. To be honest, it didn't get weird until he started to make lunch. 

He is squirting the squeezable jelly onto his peanut butter and jelly sandwich while trying to sing along with the anime opening he was watching in the background when it happens. 

Suddenly a loud voice and a column of smoke comes from behind him and says, "What do you require, foolish mortal? I am a very busy demon and have much to do."

Patton whirls around to look at the unknown visitor behind him. The voice belongs to a humanoid creature that appears to be a man who could pass for a high school teacher, complete with khaki pants and black polo with an immaculate tie. What made him stand out, though, is his long pointed horns and bat-like wings that look like they could stretch across his kitchen and not brush the walls.

"Hello," Patton says undisturbed by his unique guest's menacing presence, "who are you, friend-o?"

With a raised eyebrow the figure states, "I am known by many names in many different languages, however, you may refer to me as Logan since it should be the easiest for you to pronounce. Now back to the first topic, why did you summon me?"

Patton tilts his head to the side, " I didn't mean to summon you... I was just making lunch though so if you would like some you can have it."

As he says this Patton holds out the now finished sandwich to Logan. A look of confusion passes across the demon's face before reluctantly taking the sandwich from the strangely calm man.

"How in the world did you summon a demon on accident? You don't have my circle anywhere nor do I see any text that would inform you of the words needed to bring forth a demon of my caliber." 

"I guess I really messed up the lyrics to that song I was jamming to," Patton says pointing at the show still playing in the background, while Logan rolls his eyes at what he could only assume was a pun. "And I like to make weird fun shapes with my condiments when I make my food. My friends even got me squeeze bottles to put my jellies in to make it easier for me."

To show his point Patton starts to make a new sandwich. Logan watches him from over his shoulder as Patton make a sun with the jelly bottle. Then he adds more shapes to the circle until it looks like a complicated summoning circle to the demon.

"That explains it," Logan mutters under his breath as he absent-mindedly takes a bite out of the sandwich in his hand. He doesn't even need to eat so he could not explain why he does it, but as soon as he tastes it he lights up. "What is in this sandwich?" he asks.

"Oh, it is just Crofter's jelly with peanut butter on white bread."

"This jelly is some of the best mortal food I have tasted in my entire existence..." he trails off in bliss as he scarves down the rest of the sandwich.

"If you like it so much you can come back any time for some. All I ask is you don't make trouble while you're here," Patton says with a smile to the demon.

With a straight face Logan replies, "That sounds satisfactory. If that is all I will depart since it seems you do not require any deals with me. I will inform you when I am free by a letter, so you are sure to have plenty of this Crofter's jelly for consumption."

"Thanks for that, I wouldn't want to be put in a jam." As Patton says this Logan disappears with a groan and puff of smoke. Patton decides to stock up on plenty of different flavors of the fruit spread for next time he sees the demon


	2. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton tries to woo his demon friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been working on this since I posted the first chapter but i never thought I'd finish it but here it is!

Soon it became a habit for Patton to leave out his newest jar of Crofter's for Logan. As he soon learns, Logan would show up at the exact same time every other week without fail. Like clockwork, each alternating Friday, at precisely noon, the demon would rise out of the corner of Patton's kitchen ready for some delicious Crofter's. It was weird for a while but the human quickly got used to the way Logan would suddenly appear in his home.

He soon got curious about his demonic friend's existence. The first thing Patton says learns about is the demonic friend is that unfortunately, Logan was not really one for small talk; which makes his goal of learning much more about Logan extremely difficult. 

The first few times his demon companion visits, any time Patton tried to break the ice the demon would either ignore him or scoff at him. (It probably didn't help that Logan didn't seem to care for puns, which are ninety percent of Pat's openers.) Patton swears to himself that he will never give up trying to make the Logan his friend. Eventually, his persistence (and the tasty fruit spread) wears down Logan's defenses, and soon the two would actually hold conversations at every meeting. 

Then slowly Logan starts to visit the human more often. Patton hopes that this means that the demon is starting to feel comfortable in his home. 

Suddenly Patton comes to a realization one day, he has started to fall in love with Logan. Which normally Patton would be ecstatic and confess to Logan the very next time he sees the demon, but the demon specifically said to him once that demons could not feel any emotions. This had bummed Pat out at the time and now it really makes Pat sad. So Patton does what he does best and bottles up his emotions and feelings. 

It seems to work, Logan never acts any different when he is there, but eventually Patton's best friend, Virgil takes notice of Pat being a bit more withdrawn. That was a fun conversation to have. At first, Virgil was confused as to why Patton would be so calm with a freaking demon coming to visit every few weeks, but then he remembers how big a heart Patton has which makes more sense. Though how Patton feel in love with said demon still doesn't compute, but Virgil convenes Patton to at least try to tell the jelly loving demon how he feels.

After the pep talk from Virgil, Patton starts to make a plan to sweep his demon off his feet. He starts off with a classic, pick-up lines. The next time Logan came, Patton put phase one into action.

"Are you a dictionary?" Patton starts with after presenting Logan with his Crofter's sandwich.

"What?" Logan questions with his mouth full. He tilts his head to the side like a confused dog and if Patton wasn't already head over heels for the demon he would be now.

"Cause you're adding meaning to my life!"

The two just stare at each other in silence after Patton says that. After a few minutes, Logan just shakes his head before he continues to eat his sandwich. Patton deflates a little at the lack of reaction but pushes on anyway.

"You must be a broom, 'cause you just swept me off my feet."

"...Patton, you are sitting down." Logan side-eyes the human as he says this, a look of understanding on his face for a split second that Patton misses. 

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, I can't seem to take them off of you."

"If there is something wrong with your eyesight you should go to an ophthalmologist then," Logan states with the smallest hint of a smirk on his lips that goes unnoticed by the human. Patton is starting to get disheartened by Logan's apparent misunderstanding of his intentions. 

However Patton has saved his best for last. With the most sensual voice Patton can muster he drawls, "Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

Logan's eyes go wide at this but other than that he shows no outward reaction to what Patton said, and Patton looks away. Logan quickly finishes the food and disappear in his normal puff of smoke without another word passed between the two. 

=====================

Patton decides on flowers for his next attempt. This is only partially because he has to leave to visit family for the holidays during their next scheduled meeting and partially because of how bad the last attempt went. Luckily his friend Roman works in a flower shop so he was more than happy to help Patton woo his mysterious crush. 

Armed with a bouquet of asters, gardenia, and peonies, Patton readies his kitchen for when the demon will visit while he is away. He leaves a note explaining why he could not be there, the flowers, and Logan's favorite Crofter's on the counter next to were Logan normally appears and sets off for his dull holiday.

=====================

When Logan appears he notices the lack of his happy mortal first and foremost. Then he sees a beautiful bouquet of flowers next to a jar of Crofter's. As the demon approaches the counter he sees the note next to the jelly and reads it first.

It reads: Sorry I jam not here for our meeting Logan. Last time you left before I could remind you that Christmas was going to be during the time you normally visit but I still wanted you to have a sweet time out of hell so feel free to eat the jar of Crofter's I left out for you. :) I should be back for our next meeting so you butter show up! Sincerely Patton. Logan rolls his eyes at the note, of course, the mortal would forget to mention he would be gone. Logan did notice the mortal's flirting during the last meeting, but he did not know how to respond.

Logan examines the flowers next. While the note does not mention the reason behind this new addition, he figures he can figure it out. If he reminders right asters mean patience, and peony means bashfulness, but gardenia's meaning slips him memory. He just shrugs and makes a sandwich like the note said to do and takes it to the living room. On the coffee table there is a book of flower meaning, coincidentally opened to the one flower the demon could not place. Logan decides to read the passage and blushes at the meaning. Gardenia is said to symbolize purity and sweetness and indicate secret love, joy, and they are used to tell the receiver they are lovely. Was the mortal trying to say he liked the demon?

=====================

Patton hopes phase two worked well because he plans to push on to phase three anyway.

As he anxiously waits for his demonic crush, he makes special cookies his mom taught him to make when he was a kid. They are jelly topped, so of course, he uses the demon's favorite brand. Patton hopes to tell the demon his feelings out right this time, but he is still nervous that it will push away Logan.

"That smells really delicious Patton."

Patton gets startled out of his head as Logan states this from behind him. The mortal whips around and stares at the demon who seems to be more dressed up than usual.

"Thanks! It should be done in a few minutes." Silence follows as both awkwardly stare at the other, neither knowing what to say next. When the timer goes off both jump startled.

Patton retrieves the cookies from the oven as Logan takes a seat at the counter. The tension is so thick that they could cut it with a knife. While Patton plates the cookies he decides to break the silence.

"Logan..."

"Yes, Patton?"

"I know you told me before that demons do have emotions but..." Patton trails off as he turns to look Logan in the eye only to find a soft smile on the demon's face that renders him speechless.

"I think I might have miss spoke when I told you that Patton because lately have been feeling emotions. I just forgot what they felt like until I met you. I have deduced what you are planning to say from your actions over these last few visits and I would like to inform you I feel a deep romantic longing for you as well. It took the flowers you left out for me to realize it but I do...I am pretty sure I love you, Patton."

Patton's eyes fill with tears as Logan finishes his speech. At first, it concerns the demon, did he miss read the mortal's intentions? But before Logan can question it further Patton launches himself at the demon wrapping him in a strong embrace.

"I love you too, Logan," Patton states just before pressing a sweet kiss onto Logan's mouth. Patton tastes like the fruit spread that started all this and both couldn't be happier that Patton accidentally summoned Logan all those months ago.


End file.
